


The New Castiel

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic Con, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have discovered a need to go to Comic Con due to a possible demon infiltration, but after Dean emerges in something surprising, the boys have a much different experience than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://cainmarked.co.vu/post/87913610656/no-but-imagine-one-day-dean-and-sam-have-to-work-a
> 
> And is dedicated/gifted to never-a-ditchable-prom-date on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is the worst decision you have ever had, Dean.”

“C’mon, Sammy, don’t he such a prude!” Dean called from the bathroom, getting his own costume prepared. Bobby had called and heard from someone somewhere that there was demon activity at the so called ‘Comic Con’. Bobby, being the old fart he is, had no clue what it was, but Sam knew the brothers were screwed when Dean’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“What the hell is taking you so long? You literally just have to shrug on a jacket and the necklace. Dude, hurry up!” Sam called, tucking the demon knife into his belt. Sam had decided on a plaid button down and his tan jacket with jeans. Hopefully that would be convincing enough to the fans. While Dean had first insisted on Spock and Bones, Sam shot the idea down, telling him that they needed to do this fast and efficiently. And, for the most part, illegally, since they met up with a guy to buy tickets and ended up knocking him out before taking them and running. So they had settled on characters from Supernatural; Sam as himself and Dean as himself. Simple enough, right? Apparently not, since it was taking Dean a million years.

“Just a minute! Meet me in the car!” Dean snapped. Rolling his eyes, Sam did one last check around the room to be sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, and then shut the door to the motel. Dean emerged from the bathroom with a grin plastered on his face. He took the angel blade he had stashed and put in inside his jacket. Quickly moving to the door, Dean hurriedly shuffled over to the car, getting in and slamming the door, the familiar creak going off. Sam was staring at Dean, as the older man suspected his brother would do.

“You have _got_ to be kidding,” Sam said, pulling out bitchface number seventeen. Dean was in his FBI suit, a blue tie around his neck on backwards, and a tan trench coat thrown over top.

“What?” Dean asked, a challenge in his tone. Sam’s lips moved wordlessly.

“Dean, if I ever had a doubt you’ve been boning for Cas, it is now _gone_. Seriously, man? What the hell?” Sam asked incredulously, gesturing to Dean’s costume.

“You said that you wanted me to dress up like a Supernatural character, so I did! Sue me!”

“Cas was never even written in!”

“Becky leaked the unfinished ones, I checked online. Everyone knows who he is.”

“But why couldn’t you just dress like yourself, man. C’mon!”

“Shut up and let me have some fun!” Dean grumbled, starting the car and pulling out. The entire ride over, Sam stares at his brother like he’s a nutjob. When they arrive at the event and finally manage to get inside, Sam has thrown bitchfaces left and right. Dean hasn’t been focused on the case at all, only on celebrities and other people’s costumes. Sam, on the other hand, has been looking for black eyes. Which is difficult when a hundred Supernatural fans have fake contact lenses in.

“Hey, you’re Castiel!” someone behind them said. The boys turned to find Dean behind them, but a female Dean. The male Dean remained somber, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

“Yes, I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord,” he told her in his best gravel-voiced impression of Cas. She grinned hugely.

“Dean Winchester,” she said, sticking out a hand. Dean looked at it strangely, then shook it lightly.

“Yes, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Dean said, eyebrows seeming to have a gravitational pull together.

“You’re the first Cas I’ve seen! Hey, can you help me with something?” she asked, looking overly excited. Dean looked back at Sam, who raised his hands in the air in frustration, then back at the girl.

“It is my duty to assist my wards on Earth as they so instruct me,” he said without batting an eye.

“Great!” she squealed, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Sam, who grumpily followed behind. “Okay, so you ship us, right?”

“I do not understand that reference.”

“Can I speak with you out of character for a second?” she asked politely.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Oh, I’m Marcy, by the way!”

“Dean.”

“Ha, good one!”

“My name is actually Dean.”

“Oh. Anyways, my friend has no clue what Destiel is, and I wanted to show her while we were here, and you’re the first Cas I’ve found. Would you mind helping me out?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Dean shrugged. He hadn’t a clue what ‘ship’ or ‘Destiel’ meant, but fuck it, he wanted to have fun today.

“Sure, why not?”

“Thank you, thank you!” she squealed, dragging him over to a short girl with Spock ears on and crazy eyebrows. “I found a Cas, Dani!”

“Good for you,” her friend said, squinting up at Dean. “And?”

“And allow me to display… Destiel!” she said dramatically. Dani rolled her eyes and stuck a hand on her hip, gesturing to Marcy. Marcy nodded at Dean before pulling his face off and mashing her lips against his.

“ _Marcy_!” Dani exclaimed. Dean was wide eyed when the girl pulled away from him, making strange hand gestures and pointing from the girl to a hysterical Sam and back.

“I’m sorry, but _what the fuck was that_?” Dean demanded. Marcy was red.

“I thought you said it was fine…?”

“I didn’t know what Destiel was! Fuck, is that me and- I mean Dean and Cas together? Shit fuck!” Dean yelled, backing away.

“Sorry!” Marcy called, quickly taking Dani’s arm and dragging her away. Sam had tears in his eyes as he laughed.

“Dude, this is _not_ funny, I just locked lips with a minor!”

“This is… so great! A whole group of people think… you and Cas… Ahahaha!” Sam managed between fits of laughter.

“Shut the fuck up! Come on, we’re leaving!” Dean insisted, grabbing his brother’s shirt and dragging him to an exit. Dean’s entire face was red, and he was sure the tinge would be there until he ended up back in hell.


End file.
